


It's too late

by MFGLHY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bang Chan Being an Asshole, Bang Chan Being an Idiot, Bang Chan is a Mess, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Bang Chan, Past Abuse, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Two Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, even though it's not mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: It's already too late for him, he can't even ask for his forgiveness anymore.He was sick of him, It's because of his own fault.And now because of him, he was left alone by him.*Crossposted OnWattpad!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope this was up to your expectation.  
> Not beta'ed, I'm sorry if there are any errors in the fic.

He pulled his hand quite harsh until he let out a wince, he didn’t feel sorry for his action. He thought that he need to do it, he pulled him close enough that their nose would brush with each other if they come even more close.

“Hyunjin.”

He called his name softly as he squeezed the other’s hand gently this time. Hyunjin only rolled his eyes at him, he turned around with his body now facing with Chan. He tightened his knuckles as he waited for Chan to continue his sentences.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

He begged as he stared into Hyunjin’s eyes deeply, he was searching something inside Hyunjin’s eyes, something akin to forgiveness. He can only hope for his forgiveness.

Hyunjin stayed silent at Chan’s request, he slowly pulled out his hand from Chan’s grip, he pulled Chan by his collar, he was glaring at him fiercely. A sigh slipped out from Hyunjin’s lips, he let Chan go, he put his hand on his temple, as he glanced at Chan.

“No, I need to leave.”

“Why? Can’t you forgive me just this once?”

“How many times do I need to forgive you?”

He gritted out to Chan as he smiled at him unkindly, he narrowed his eyes at Chan, he shakes his head in disbelief as Chan stared at him hopefully. He immediately turned around and tried to leave the place without Chan following him.

Unfortunately, Chan tried to stop him, he was caging Hyunjin between him and the wall. He was desperate to stop Hyunjin from leaving him. He can’t bear the thought that Hyunjin was leaving him and breaking up with him.

“Hyunjin, please, don’t you still love me?”

Hyunjin scoffed at Chan’s question, he turned his head away from Chan’s stare, he didn’t even try to making eye contact.

“Love? It’s not love, every time you beat me up is it l-love?”

He questioned him as his voice cracked at the end, tears were pooling in his eyes as he glared at Chan to intimidate him. He pushed Chan away harshly, he let out a bitter laugh as a single tear trailing down his face.

“Love? You said you love me, but all you do every time is beating me! How is it love? It’s not love! I totally hated you,”

Hyunjin gritted out venomously at Chan as he jabbed his index finger at Chan’s chest, making him back away from Hyunjin. He was gaping at Hyunjin’s claim, but he can’t refute any single of it, it was the truth.

“I hate you, I can’t even believe how in the hell my past-self loved you!”

He bellowed at Chan as he jabbed him right in the chest, Chan stayed silent at Hyunjin’s words. He can’t even talk back to Hyunjin as it was the truth, he hang his head low.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your apologies, I need to get away from you.”

Hyunjin spat out at him, with that Hyunjin leave Chan alone with his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked to the outside, he immediately furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Hyunjin with someone else, smiling at them, he wanted to approached Hyunjin once more. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry about his treatment to him.

With that in mind, he casually strode out from the café walking slowly and hide himself away from Hyunjin’s sight. He didn’t want Hyunjin to blew out at him again like yesterday, he needed him to be calm. He only wanted to apologize at him, he wasn’t the best boyfriend to Hyunjin, and he want to settle back the harm he gave to Hyunjin all the time he was in relationship with him.

He goes after the couple, he was astonished by how easily Hyunjin gave the man a smile, he can feel jealousy reared its head at the sight. He wanted to push away the man from Hyunjin and staked his claim at Hyunjin, he shakes his head at the thought.

“…I can’t do that.”

He murmured at himself, while tightened his knuckles, a frown makes it way to Chan’s face as he watched how Hyunjin interact with the man.

Slowly he come closer until he can hear Hyunjin’s conversation with the man, he let his ear hears all of their conversations, but his attention perked up as he heard Hyunjin mentioned his name.

“…Chan,” Hyunjin paused as he said Chan’s name with his expression changed with disgust, he looked at the man, hoping him to help him.

“What’s the problem with him?”

“Minho, I—I hate him, no, no, I **_loathe him_**.” Hyunjin emphasized the last sentences, he looked at Minho as he hold his hands looking for assurance as he watched Minho’s expression didn’t change, but if you looked closer you can see Minho’s eyes softened at Hyunjin as he waited for him to continue his words.

Minho waited for Hyunjin to calm down and he started to ask him the question, as he hold his hands and squeezed his hands gently, “What did he do to you?”

Hyunjin’s gaze immediately hardened as he hear Minho ask his question, he opened his mouth and closed it for a few times. He trembled as he recalled back all of his memories when he was back with Chan.

“…It was…terrible, I can’t even remember that I was happy with him before, all I can remember was,” Hyunjin took a deep breath and shudders as he whispered, “Being beaten up by him, his fist were colliding with my body, and it left quite many bruises on my body.”

Minho gasped, he shakes his head in anger as he heard what Hyunjin were saying. He pulled him into a hug as Hyunjin buried his face into Minho’s chest and let out a few tears, before he pulled away from Minho and wiped the tears away.

“It’s… okay, I left him yesterday.” He confessed as he smile widely at Minho to assure him, Minho nodded at Hyunjin’s words, “That was a quite brave move you did there,” he tell him as he gave a smile back to him.

Chan heard all of this, he took a step back from them, he was confused and all he can feel was the guilty feeling and shame. He shakes his head as he put his hands on his head, all the memories was washing his head as he recalls that he did all of that.

He was ashamed that he actually did hurt Hyunjin, he can’t even lift his head to see Hyunjin and the man, he was guilty for all the thing he did to him. He shakes his head as he contemplated to not see Hyunjin anymore, he already gave quite many pains to him in his life.

He decided to do the favor and left Hyunjin alone and never see him again, it was the only thing he can do, because of his previous action he gave a scar to Hyunjin and he was sure that Hyunjin wouldn’t even blink an eye at him anymore, even if he begged to him.

With a last belonging gaze at Hyunjin, he left the place.

“Goodbye Hyunjin, I’m sorry for all the things I did to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!  
> A criticism also acceptable!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)| [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mfghly)


End file.
